


Empty Nest Verse Time Line

by coffeegleek



Series: Empty Nest Verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, TW for a few things that happen to Kurt within the verse, Time Line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegleek/pseuds/coffeegleek
Summary: Time line to the Empty Nest verse.





	Empty Nest Verse Time Line

Empty Nest Time Line

I'm posting the time line for anyone who was curious. Spoilers abound for those who haven't read all of the chapters. There are a few TW things mentioned that happened in the verse, so read at your own discretion. It will be updated as chapters are added.

Please note: The phrase "Kurt has been homeless X years and Y months" equates to the time after running away from the Reformatory and includes living in the Hummels' home. Homeless does not mean only the time he spent living on the streets. It is also a general accounting and not down to the day accurate, so Y months will include anywhere from the beginning to the end of the month. The years given (2018 and before) were only to make my life easier when figuring out dates and time frames when writing. Given that the verse started as a small story and ended up as large as it did and is still growing, all I could do was try my best to figure things out and go back and correct any inaccuracies once I'd figured out when major events happened. 

 

Kurt's birthday May 27, 2001

Kurt enters the Reformatory at age 6 (between May 27, 2007 - May 26, 2008)

Kurt starts doing "sexy showers" for the guards at age 13 -15 (May 27, 2014 - Aug 2016)

Kurt starts being molested by Ryerson age 13-15 (May 27, 2014 - Aug 2016)

Kurt's 14th birthday May 27, 2015

Kurt's 15th birthday May 27, 2016

Kurt is anally raped at age 15 (a couple of weeks after May 27, 2016, so early-mid June 2016 and it happens a few more times until he escapes in August 2016)

Kurt escapes the Reformatory at age 15, Aug 2016, 8 years after being incarcerated

Kurt survives at least 1 winter under the Hummels' front porch, November 2016 - March 2017

If Kurt escaped the Reformatory August, 2016, age 15, he would have been homeless for 1 year and 2 months when the Hummels start taking care of him in Oct 2017 and escaped for:

1 year and 2 months in beginning of Oct 2017 (chapter 1 of Empty) but one could say 3 months

1 year and 4 months in Nov 2017 (chapters 2 - 3 of Empty)

1 year and 5 months in Dec 2017 (chapters 4 - 5, and bit of chapter 6 of Empty)

1 year and 6 months in Jan 2018 (chapters 6 - 8 of Empty, chapters 1-2 of Rebuilding)

1 year and 7 months in Feb 2018 (chapter 3 - 6 & part of 7 of Rebuilding)

1 year and 8 months in March 2018 (chapters 8 - 17 of Rebuilding)

1 year and 10 months in May 2018 (chapter 18 of Rebuilding)

Kurt is 16 on May 27, 2017

Kurt lives on the streets from ages 15 to 16 (August 2016 - January 2018.)

Kurt is 16 in Oct 2017 when Empty Nest begins.

Kurt has been taken care of by the Hummels on a regular basis from Oct 2017 to March 2018 by the end of chapter 12 of Rebuilding the Nest = 5 1/2 months.

Kurt has been living inside the Hummels' house from the end of January to mid March = about 2 months

Kurt will turn 17 on May 27th, 2018 and will have been with/taken care of by the Hummels for 8 months total, 5 months of that spent living inside their home.

Kurt gets illegally-legally adopted by the Hummels with a new name and identity on April 12, 2018

 

Blaine's Timeline:

Blaine's Birthday - April 5, 2001

Blaine's life at Dalton becomes hell after the election which happened November 2016. 

Inauguration Day was January 20, 2017. 

Dalton burns down/Burning Day - early May 2017

Blaine is treated for his burns someplace for at least 3 weeks in May 2017

Blaine becomes officially homeless - June 2017.

Blaine has been homeless for 1 year total and with the Hummels for 3 months - May 2018

 

Empty Nest  
Chapter 1: Burt and Carole discover that they stray cat they thought they'd been feeding for "over 1 year ago." Time span for the chapter is at least 1 week, maybe 1 week plus a few days. Probably starts early October 2017. Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 2 months, but could say 1 year and 3 months if counting all of August and October.

Chapter 2: Begins 3 weeks after Burt builds the shelter for Kurt, so around Nov 5-8, 2017. Kurt is sick for a week and a half. It's "unseasonably warm for November" after his fever breaks. Ends on the weekend before Thanksgiving, possibly Friday night. Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 4 months.

Chapter 3: Begins the same night that chapter 2 ends. Finn comes home for Thanksgiving break. Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 4 months.

Chapter 4: No time frame for when it begins, but it's clearly after Thanksgiving. It is the chapter of bees. Kurt says he's 16. Anne and Dani visit. We'll say it happens beginning of Dec 2017. Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 5 months.

Chapter 5: Finn is home for winter break. Christmas happens Dec 25. 2017. Kurt and Blaine kiss and have sex for the first time. Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 5 months.

Chapter 6: New Year's Eve happens Dec 31, 2017. Chapter cover only that day and the next morning, Jan 1, 2018. Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 5 months.

Chapter 7: Starts the day after New Year's, ends a few days later Jan 1-3, 2018. Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 6 months.

Chapter 8: We find out Kurt ran away at age 15 and that he’d been homeless for "one year and a half years later. " Chapter has Kurt's flashback of his rape at the Reformatory. "Kurt took the key he was offered and put it in a pocket. A pocket that hadn't held a mouse in weeks thanks to this man." This checks out. Burt sees him pocketing a mouse in chapter 4. Sam becomes Mercedes' home health aid. Blaine to Kurt, "It's our four and a half month anniversary. One if you only count the day when we first kissed." End of January 2018. Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 6 months.

 

Rebuilding the Nest  
Chapter 1: Takes place the day after chapter 8 of Empty. Time span is only 1 day. Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 6 months.

Chapter 2: It now been 4 months, but 1-2 weeks longer since they started feeding him regularly. Kept where Burt says, "we've been feeding you for almost half a year." Time span is 1 day, but 2 days since Kurt went to live inside. Now the end of January. Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 6 months.

Chapter 3: Kurt has been living inside the Hummels' home for 2 weeks. It's now February. Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 7 months (more like 1 year and 6 1/2 months)

Chapter 4: Finn steals Kurt's cereal right before Valentine's Day (Friday, Feb. 9 or Saturday, Feb. 10, 2018) and Kurt runs away. Kurt is gone from around Friday Feb 9 or Saturday Feb 10 - Saturday, Feb 17, 2018. Kurt and Blaine get attacked on Saturday, Feb 17, 2018. Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 7 months.

Chapter 5-6: Kurt and Blaine are in the clinic from around Feb 17-24 (1 week post injury). Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 7 months.

Chapter 7: Burt and Carole are with them at home for the first week: Saturday, Feb 24 - Saturday, March 3 (week 2). This chapter spans only that first night home, Saturday, Feb 24, 2018.  
Time period in chapter corrected to: "He'd been living under their direct care in some form or another for five or six months now. Only a few weeks though had been spent inside their house." Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 7 months. 

Chapter 8: Kurt and Blaine have to return to the clinic for a check up around Sunday, March 4, 2018. Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 8 months.

Chapter 9: Sam comes over as their home health aid: Monday, March 5 - Friday, March 9 (week 3). Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 8 months. He's been living inside the Hummels' home for a little over 1 month.

Chapter 10: Finn comes home for Spring Break, Friday March 10, 2018 thru Sunday March 18, 2018. This chapter only covers March 10-11. Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 8 months.

Chapter 11: Starts on Monday, March 12 - therapy day, Friday, March 16 - Finn has friends over for a party, Kurt and Blaine end up back in the clinic (week 4) Time span in Kurt talking to Miss Pillsbury scene where she asks how long he's been homeless corrected to: "One year and eight months. Two of those though were living inside the Hummels' house, so I don't know if they count."

Chapter 12: Starts on Friday, March 16 at the clinic. Last scene in on Saturday, March 17, 2018. Kurt has been taken care of by the Hummels for about 5 1/2 months: Oct 2017 - March 2018. Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 8 months. 

Chapter 13: Author's notes intermission

Chapter 14: Starts on Saturday evening, March 17 at the clinic. Last scene in on Sunday, March 18, 2018. Kurt has been taken care of by the Hummels for about 5 1/2 months: Oct 2017 - March 2018. Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 8 months. 

Chapter 15: Starts on Sunday, March 18, 2018 and ends on Monday, March 19, 2018. Kurt has been taken care of by the Hummels for about 5 1/2 months: Oct 2017 - March 2018. Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 8 months.

Chapter 16: Takes place on Monday, March 19, 2018. Kurt has been taken care of by the Hummels for about 5 1/2 months: Oct 2017 - March 2018. Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 8 months.

Chapter 17: Takes place on Monday, March 19, 2018 and ends on Thursday, March 22, 2018. Kurt has been taken care of by the Hummels for about 5 1/2 months: Oct 2017 - March 2018. Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 8 months. Blaine has been homeless for 10 months total and with the Hummels for 1 month

Chapter 18: Begins on Friday, March 23, 2018 and ends on Friday, May 11, 2018. Kurt has been taken care of by the Hummels for about 7 1/2 months: Oct 2017 - May 2018. Kurt has been homeless for 1 year and 10 months. Blaine has been homeless for 1 year total and with the Hummels for 3 months.

 

OSU - Spring Break - March 10-18 (based off of, but not exactly aligned with the real OSU)  
OSU - Final Exams/Last day of classes: April 25-May 1 (based off of OSU's dates and it makes sense for this verse too.)

Blaine's Birthday - April 5, 2001 (Empty Nest verse) Fandom (trufflemore's blog) thinks it's between April 4-9, 1994 

Kurt's Birthday - May 27, 2001 (Empty Nest verse) May 27, 1993 (canon and according to fandom)

Finn's Birthday - August 24, 1998 (Empty Nest verse) August 24, 1994 (canon)


End file.
